Contributions Contest
Rules of the current contest Original version posted to the Caledon Forums on Friday, June 6, 2008 THE CONTEST IS BACK! (Please pardon the shouting.) For the next six weeks, we are hosting another contest to encourage contributions to our sister publication, the Caledon Wiki. Each week, two prizes of L$750 each will be awarded to the two best Caledon Wiki contributions of the week, for articles that are not about an individual. The contributions may be brand-new articles or significant extensions/upgrades of existing articles. At least one prize will go to a newly-created article if any are eligible. For contest purposes, a week begins and ends at midnight SLT on Friday. The first week will commence at midnight SLT tonight, and ends at midnight on June 13, 2008. The contest ends with the sixth week closing at midnight on July 18, 2008. All submissions posted to the wiki in each contest week will be judged by Wiki sysops Otenth Paderborn and Valentine Janus. Prizes will be announced on these forums and on the wiki, and paid within the following week. All readers of the Wiki other than the contest judges are eligible to write and to win. You do not have to do anything special to enter, just submit your work on the wiki. If you have not done so, you will need to create an account on the wiki to post--this is separate from your Forums log-in. Help us continue to build this resource on the thriving nation of Caledon! Good luck to all. Val Winning contributions from the current contest Week 1: 7-13 June 2008 : Caledon Pound, new article by Kamilah Hauptmann : Mushroom Hunters of the Roses, new article by AllysonRose Acker Week 2: 14-20 June 2008 : Shrooms, pictorial updates by Tanarian Davies : Only one prize awarded; it was a slow week Week 3: 21-27 June 2008 : No prizes awarded Week 4: 28 June-4 July 2008 : Awaiting decision Week 5: 5-11 July 2008 : In progress The first contest, January-March 2008 "Each week, prizes of L$350 for first and L$150 for second will be awarded to the two best Caledon Wiki contributions of the week. These may be brand-new articles or significant extensions/upgrades of existing articles. At least one of the two weekly prizes will be awarded for an article that is not about a person." (There was one week when an exception was forced upon the judges.) The twenty winners in the first contest were: : Bloodwing Dragonash, new article by Darien Mason : Caledon Library, new article by Vi Paravane : Caledon military units, major revision by CronoCloud Creeggan : Caledon National Rail, new article by Vi Paravane : Caledon Wellsian, new article by Edward Pearse : Eleanor Anderton, new article by Eleanor Anderton : Elric Anatine, new article by Rudolfo Woodget : Fifteen new articles by KlausWulfenbach Outlander; examples include Antiquity, Liftwood, and Neufreistadt : Furries, new article by Darien Mason : Gilbert Sapwood, new article by Gilbert Sapwood : H. G. Wells Memorial Branch Library, new article by Rudolfo Woodget : Jagerkin group, new article by Mavromichali Szondi : Machinima, new article by Hotspur O'Toole : "Mess in Primverness", new article by Hotspur O'Toole : Middlesea Fleet, new article by Hotspur O'Toole : Neko, new article by Darien Mason : Soliel Snook, major revision by Soliel Snook : Steampunk, new article by Vi Paravane : Steelhead, major revision by Fuzzball Ortega : Steeltopia, new article by SteelCobra Calamari Category:Caledon WikiCategory:PoliciesCategory:Contests